Subordinate
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Danny always loved Alice in Wonderland. Phantom always loved flying. All Vlad wanted was love. All three could give each other what they want. VladxPhantomxDanny. Rated for events.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: A new story.

Anika: Stop being so creative.

Summary: Danny always loved Alice in Wonderland. Phantom always loved flying. All Vlad wanted was love. All three could give each other what they want.

Rating: M

Warnings: Violence, Insanity, Sexual Conent, will be updated.

Pairings: DxP, DxV, PxV, VxPxD, will be updated

* * *

Chapter 1

Danny sat typing his paper. The Impact of Anti-Semitism During the Middle Ages on the Nazi Party. He stared at the screen, knowing that he had forgotten something. Oh yeah… the title page…

As he finished that, he smiled and printed out the eight page essay, not proud of his work, but rather that he finished it two nights before the deadline. Mr. Lancer wouldn't give him a detention, his sister wouldn't give him a speech about how lazy and inattentive he was, and his parents wouldn't be ashamed of him, wouldn't say that he was a failure, would smile at him.

He yawned and looked at the time. 9:56 p.m.

Danny searched through his drawers to find a pair of pajama pants. Pulling those on, he pulled his large black sweater up around his neck, slipped off his shirt, and pulled down the sweater again.

His cyrokinesis had advanced frighteningly to the point that his normal body temperature was now 86 degrees Fahrenheit. He huddled under his blanket and hugged himself tightly.

--

His alarm went off the next morning at 5:30 a.m. Danny got dressed, all ready for school, taking only a small bag of cereal and a small plastic water bottle full of milk for breakfast, and left the house at 6:10 a.m.

Danny went ghost and flew over Amity Park, having his breakfast by grabbing some cereal in his hand and drinking some of the milk.

--

Danny sat on the roof of Axion Labs. The people were too ignorant to pay attention to a pale, black-haired teenager on the roof.

He listened to one of the few songs on his iPod. He had written the song himself.

_At night I hear it creeping_

_At night I feel it move_

_I'll never sleep here anymore_

_I wish you never told me_

_I wish I never knew_

_I wake up screaming_

_It's all because of you_

_So real these voices in my head_

_When it comes back you won't be_

_Scared and lonely, you won't be_

_Scared, you won't be_

_Scared and lonely, you won't be_

_Scared, you won't be lonely_

_I now there's something out there_

_I think I hear it move_

_I've never felt like this before_

_I wish you never told me_

_I wish I never knew_

_I wake up screaming_

_It's all because of you._

_So real these voices in my head_

_When it comes back you won't be_

_Scared and lonely, you won't be_

_Scared, you won't be_

_Scared and lonely, you won't be_

_Scared, you won't be lonely_

_It's all because of you_

_I wish you never told me_

_I wake up screaming now_

_So real these voices in my head _

_So real these voices in my head_

_I wake up screaming now_

_I wish you never told me_

_I wish I never knew_

_Scared and lonely, you won't be_

_Scared, you won't be_

_Scared and lonely, you won't be_

_Scared, you won't be lonely_

_Scared and lonely, you won't be_

_Scared, you won't be_

_Scared and lonely, you won't be_

_Scared, you won't be lonely _(Copyright - Three Days Grace)

Danny giggled and turned off his iPod. He began to dance around to the music that wasn't there, letting the voices in his head tell him the dance steps.

**Danny…**

_Phantom._

**Little one, look who it is. **Danny listened to the ghost in his body and looked to the parking lot below. A man with silver hair and navy blue eyes, a neat suit, and a look of content, yet contempt, to others.

**That man is attractive, isn't he? **Phantom looked through Danny's eyes, gazing at the billionaire Vlad Masters. He had had perversions at night involving that man, as had Danny.

_Yeah…_

Both teens were different, of course. They saw each other as friends…

Protectors…

Brothers…

Companions…

Lovers.

--

Danny sat in class. It was close to the end of lunch, which he had taken in Mr. Lancer's room. He sat reading Dante's _Inferno_, when Dash Baxter came and stared at him with a superior attitude.

People were talking in the hallway. Mr. Lancer was talking to Tucker and Sam about their grades and about the first semester finals before winter break.

"What are you doing, Danny?" He snatched the book out of the boy's hands. "What? This doesn't make any sense."

Dash threw it to Kwan. Danny got up and walked to get his book. Kwan passed it to Brian, who passed it back to Dash.

"Come on, Fenton! Over here!"

Danny felt adrenaline flow through him, his heart rate going up and his hunger from having only a meager lunch diminished to nothing. Everything was clearer in his vision, his eyes dilated. He clenched his right hand. The left one was already a fist.

Mr. Lancer and the rest of the class began to head into the room when they saw Danny throw a desk at Dash, bloodying his lip and knocking him to the ground.

Danny walked over to Dash, dragging a chair along with him. Before Dash could get up, Danny slammed the chair onto his body, over and over and over…

Suddenly, he stopped and dropped the chair.

"Dash, shut your fucking mouth. I've had it to here-" Danny gestured with his hand level and about two inches over his head. "-with you. If you don't want people to mess with you, don't mess with them. I'm not the old Danny Fenton, so…"

Danny bowed at the male on the ground. "It's nice to meet you."

Danny then picked up his stuff and proceeded to walk to Principal Ishiyama's office.

His parents arrived ten minutes later, disappointment in their eyes.

* * *

Yuki: Well, there's that

Anika: Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Implication of underage relationships

Pairings: None

* * *

Chapter 2

_Zutto atashi anata wo aishite_

_Te wo nobashiteruto omoetano _(_Cherish _Copyright - Otsuka Ai)

Danny sat watching a YouTube video on his mini-laptop, watching "Draw With Me" (Copyright- mikeinel). He felt tears in his eyes when he saw the girl give up her left arm to be able to draw with the boy on the other side.

"Daniel, please come in." Dr. Stevens, Ph. D in Adolescent Psychiatry, looked at how the boy appeared.

The boy didn't stand incredibly straight, but slouched slightly. He had circles under his eyes and messy black hair. Daniel's skin was so pale, yet he could see some lithe, strong muscles under that opalescent skin. Dr. Stevens also noticed a patch of multi-colored pigmentation, one on the boy's neck and cheek.

Daniel sat on the little couch. He felt the man's eyes on him, analyzing everything about him. Probably thinking that he was from a dysfunctional family where rainbow bruises were common and alcohol was probably involved.

"Daniel-"

"Danny," the adolescent said, "my uncle calls me Daniel."

"Your uncle?"

"He's not blood-related or anything, but I call him that."

"He's close to your family?"

"…"

"Danny? Is your uncle close to your family?"

"…"

"Would you like some candy?" Dr. Stevens held out a small baskets with assorted goodies, some Danny rarely saw in stores anymore. He chose a small packet of candy buttons, peeling the sweetness off of the paper after opening the package. He watched as Dr. Stevens chose a pack of candy cigarettes.

"Have you ever smoked, Professor Stevens?"

"Oh, I did in college. How did you know-"

"My sister went to a few of your seminars on Developmental and Adolescent Psychiatry in Chicago. Jasmine Fenton?

"Oh, yes! Such a bright child!" Dr. Stevens smiled, pulling the candy from his lips and breathing out a candy cigarette smoke ring. "I remember now. She told me about you."

"Did she now? My sister was one to talk of others for, what always seemed to her, their wellbeing."

Dr. Stevens was slightly unnerved by the boy's mature speech, but he could expect that. If the boy was being abused at home, he had probably repressed his true nature - his brightness, stubbornness, and anger - to hide from the demons that the world offered on a daily basis. "Yes, Miss Jasmine said you were bright as well, that you always tried your hardest at your schoolwork and extracurricular activities."

"…"

"Did I say anything wrong?"

"…" Danny stared at the man's pupils, almost attempted to engrave a suggestion into the surface of the man's brain, the folds of the cerebrum forming words and commands while serving their purpose of making sure that the human skull they inhabited could hold them. "You are on a first name basis with my sister?"

"Yes. I did not pressure her into anything if that is what you are concerned about."

"Good…" Danny sat more relaxed, some tension disappearing from the room. "Have you seen her recently?"

"Yes. She attends the seminars I have at Yale every midterm and semester. She said that she was coming to visit soon."

"Yeah… It's November, right?"

"… Yes. Seems like summer was only a few days ago."

"We'll be started another year already. The year goes by so fast…"

Dr. Stevens decided to ask the big question. He couldn't waste the tape on the recorder. "Danny, how long has Dash Baxter bullied you?"

"… Since we were in second grade."

"How would he bully you?"

"…"

"Would you like me to ask something else?"

"…_'Twas br__illig, and the slithy toves/ Did gyre and gimble in the wabe…_"

Dr. Stevens looked at the boy's eyes. They were dull and glassy, as though those bright, eager, wise blue eyes were smudged out. "Danny?"

"_All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe._"

Danny stood up and began to dance. He twirled around grabbed some things from his backpack.

"'_Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun/ The frumious Bandersnatch!'_"

Dr. Stevens recognized the poem as _Jabberwocky_, from the author of _Alice in Wonderland _(Copyright-Lewis Carroll). He quickly paged his nurse as the boy began to act out the words with some plush toys that he had grabbed from the bag.

"_He took his vorpal sword in hand: Long time the manxome foe he sought-_

_So rested he by the Tumtum tree, And he stood awhile in thought._"

Danny didn't struggle or grow silent when orderlies came to detain him.

"_And as in uffish thought he stood, The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_

_Came whiffling thought the tulgey wood, And burbled as it came!_

_One, two! One, two! and through and through/ The vorpal blade went snicker-snack_

_He left it dead, and with its head/ He went galumphing back._"

Tears poured out of those beautiful blue eyes that Danny possessed, those that hypnotized many, but accepted few to look all the way to the bottom of their crystalline pools.

"'_And hast thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_

_O crablouse day! Callooh! Callay!' He chortled in his joy._

'_Twas brillig, and the slighty toves/ Did gyre and gimble in the wabe_

_All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe_."

Danny fell under the spell of the magical sedative that invaded his bloodstream and coagulated the electrical signals in his brain to practically nothing.

--

Phantom cried, not being able to move any part of his body, feeling the sedative as a tranquilizer. He cried…

Sobbed…

Whimpered…

Grew silent…

Giggled…

Laughed.

Doctors don't learn how certain drugs affect ghosts in medical school.


	3. 7

This chapter is short.

Warnings: More insanity, techinically incest, sexual stuff

Pairings: DxP

* * *

Chapter 3

Maddie and Jack Fenton had been away from Amity Park for three weeks. Jazz had called them a few days before would've come home and decided to come home a bit early.

Danny had been hopping to different psychiatrists, none able to figure out why he, the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, world-renowned ghost-experts, was acting so disgracefully. When they arrived at Fenton Works, they did not expect to see a social worker in their living room.

---

Maddie and Jack Fenton were both charged with child abuse and child neglect, as well as emotional mistreatment, on November 24th, 2007. Their sixteen-year-old son, Daniel Fenton, had fading bruises on his torso and arms, with several psychological signs brought on by child abuse, neglect, and mistreatment.

Dr. Robert Stevens, witness of Prosecution: "I saw rainbow bruises on Danny's arms and torso. I also saw wounds that did not break the skin, but left the mark similar to that of an electrical cord."

Maddie Fenton, witness of Defense: "I have never hit either of my children. I always made sure to nurture them at all times."  
...

"Yes, I did not have time to comfort Danny when he was younger-"

...

"Yes, I was busy a lot of the time."

...

"No, I don't believe that is abuse."

Jack Fenton, witness of Prosecution: "I love both of my kids. I don't see how letting them live their lives is abuse or neglect."

...

"Well, when Danny was still a baby, we would leave them with a babysitter-"

...

"We would drop off Jazz and Danny with a babysitter... Maybe, 7 hours a day until Jazz was in 1st grade when Danny was 4. We needed the money to get Jazz some advanced tutors-"

...

"No, we did not do the same with Danny."

...

"The psychiatrist we took him to said that he had a 110 on the IQ test."

...

"That's a normal on the Wechsler scale."

...

"Jasmine's was a 133 when she was 6, a 'gifted' score."

...

"Danny was 4."

Daniel Fenton, witness of Prosecution:

"Like I said before, I love my parents and I know they love me. This trial is such a trivial matter and is completely superfluous."

...

"No, my parents tell me most of the time that they love me and they ask me if something is wrong when I behave inappropriately."

...

"According to morals, what they do to raise me is their choice. I have no say in their plans; it's all their own."

...

"Yes, they compared me to my sister a lot."

...

"My sister got all 25's on her CAT test. I got my results last year. They were all 25's except for 1, that one was a 24."

...

"My composite was 24."

...

"No, I never showed my parents my test results."

...

"They were busy at the time."

Daniel Fenton, witness of Defense: "I love my parents. They have never hit me or hurt me. I say this... this under the fact that I have the right to defend them."

...

"I am not saying they abused me at all nor am I saying that they did abuse me. Your Honor?"

...

"I think I should go now. It's time for me to take my anti-psychotics."

Maddie and Jack Fenton were released without bail due to lack of evidence. Daniel Fenton, age 16, was admitted to Lake Shore Mental Institute where he shall be treated for Undifferentiated Schizophrenia.

---

Phantom screamed and Danny sobbed. The Guys in White ran Lake Shore Mental. Somehow, due to their finally gaining a brain, Operatives M and L had figured out that Daniel Fenton was Phantom. They had forced the boys to trade mental power over their single body and began to perform tests.

7 different tests. Danny began to say random things.

On the **seven**th day, God rested and that day became the Sabbath. On Sunday, Jesus rose from the grave and that day became the new Sabbath, the new **Seven**th Day. There are **Seven** Deadly Sins. There are **Seven** Virtues. A pH value of **7** is neither acid nor alkaline. Most mammals have **7** cervical vertabrae. There are **seven** stellar objects seen from Earth. On the **seven**th day, Jericho fell. There were **seven** years of abundance and **seven** years of famine in Egypt. There are **7** chakras in meditation. There are **7** days of Passover. There are **seven** doors to Hell. In Japan, there are **seven** lucky Gods.

On the seventh day of testing, Phantom flew away from Lake Shore Mental, taking Danny with him.

---

Danny cuddled with Phantom. It was now December and it was cold... The boys' cores were cold, but the weather was still unnerving.

Phantom kissed his lover's head. "I can warm you up."

Danny looked up at Phantom, surprised by the lips that enclosed his.

Phantom loved the feel of the other's tongue against his. He massaged Danny's muscles, the boy still sore from the tests that the GiW had done on their body.

_**.You'.**_

Danny cried out loving every moment of it, of being loved and loving back. "..._aishite_..."

_Don'..Don'tleaveme._

Phantom smiled at Danny's flushed face. The boy beneath him would sing to communicate. That _Cherish_ song (copyright Ai Otsuka) was stuck in his head.

If Danny loved him, Phantom would just love him back.

**_"Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no."_**

* * *

Danny: "I love you."

Phantom: "And I'll always be holding out my hand to you."


	4. 3

Warnings: Insanity, Amnesia, Confusion

Pairings: DxP, Vlad x Phantom+Danny (fatherly)

* * *

Chapter 4

Vlad took a walk in the woods that surrounded his mansion. The Wisconsin air was cold with the soon-to-be winter weather. He saw a few bird fly off of the pine branches and fly south, freely.

--

Phantom saw a group of cardinals fly south. Danny was on his back humming, the tune of _Fly_. Personally, Phantom didn't like Hilary Duff, but whatever made Danny responsive was fine.

The birds were flying south, and Phantom and Danny were flying north.

--

Vlad flew above the forest in his ghost form. He liked seeing the paths that he had paid people to make. If anyone looked down at the patterns and lines, they would see a flower. Of course, his workers didn't know that. Only Vlad would.

"AH!!!!" "AH!!!!"

Vlad looked up a pair of green eyes and a pair of blue eyes before the two flying... things sent all three of them careening down to the ground. Luckily they only hit a few branches before landing in a clearing about 300 yards from the mansion.

Vlad stood up angrily, his red eyes glowing menacingly. His arms were cut from the branches, but all together, he was quite fine... except for getting flung to the ground. "What on Earth were you thinking, you-- Daniel?!"

Danny was on top of Phantom, both boys having cuts on their arms and on their heads. Vlad bent down next to the boys, who had both sat up, and returned to his human form. Danny was crying, with Phantom trying to calm him down.

Phantom held Danny's head, making him look into the ghost's eyes. They glowed and Danny's eyes became glazed. The boy fell asleep against his lover and brother. Phantom turned to Vlad.

"Daniel?"

"Danny's Daniel. I'm just Phantom." Phantom looked at Vlad in confusion, no recognition flashing across his eyes.

"Phantom, do you know who I am?"

The boy's eyes lit up a few moments later. "Of course, Father."

Phantom smiled, Danny dreamt, and Vlad wished that he wasn't so worried so he could enjoy this victory.

Three birds watched from above: a dove, a raven, and an eagle.

**Three** is the number of lithium. A gene is made of a **three** codon system. The Wiccans have their **Triple** Goddess, while the Christians have their Holy **Trinity**. The Id, Ego and Super-Ego are the **three** parts of the human psyche. Luck is often said to come in **threes**. In music, the most basic and important form is in **three** notes. Aristotle's unities are **3**. St. Augustine characterized the soul in **three**. There are **three **mental disorders. On the **third **day, God created the skies, oceans, and nature.

After three days of traveling, Danny and Phantom made it to Vlad, their father.


	5. 15

Warnings: More insanity, techinically incest

Pairings: None really, Danny x Vlad (father-son)

* * *

Chapter 5: Fifteen

Danny blinked, his eyes opening and resisting the light streaming in through the window. He looked around… looking for his Phantom…

"Danny!" Phantom came bursting into the room, which Danny did not recognize. "Love, are you okay?"

Danny latched onto the older boy. Everything seemed… loud.

"Where…" Danny's throat burned.

"We're at Father's house."

Danny looked at the other. He saw that the other saw their father with silver hair and navy blue eyes… How did he see that?

"Fath-" Danny felt his throat clamp down around the word, not letting his vocal chords have access to the air attempting to come out of his lungs. He began coughing, leaving Phantom to call for help as Danny blacked out.

Sam Manson stared outside of the classroom. The last day of school and Danny had been gone since September…

"Sam." Said girl looked up at Tucker, the techno geek of the three. "Wanna go?"

"Sure." Sam and Tucker walked out of the classroom… out of the school… in the direction of Fenton Works.

The three Fentons were finishing their packing as Sam and Tucker approached the building.

"Mr. Fenton, what's going on?" Jack looked at Tucker.

"We're going to look for Danny ourselves." The man looked so serious, not at all like when Danny used to live in Amity Park.

"We're going to see V-man, see if he can help us."

Sam coughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Mr. Fenton, but I think Mr. Masters might as well have kidnapped Danny, considering that he left just a few days before Danny disappeared."

Jasmine, having come home early thanks to having finished her finals, stood next to Sam and Tucker, amazement in her eyes. For what, the two teens didn't know.

"That might be possible, Jack," Maddie mused, looking at her husband.

Jack's once kind navy blue eyes had become cold, like stainless steel.

"We're going to Wisconsin."

Two days later, the five were driving down the road to the Masters Manor. The road was bright, unlike other times, Jazz noticed, when it had been cold.

"Jack! Stop!" Maddie screamed as she saw someone wander onto the path. The child stood like a deer in headlights, the hood of his/her sweater hiding his/her eyes, though all in the Family Assault vehicle probably felt that the child's eyes were probably frozen wide in terror.

"…papa…" The boy only spoke that word when the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker reached him. His knees buckled and he fell.

"Hey, you're okay." Jazz knelt down and to rock the boy back and forth in her arms. His hood slid down, revealing a familiar face.

"Danny?"

"Danny!"

"Daniel!"

Vlad and Phantom were looking around the outside of the mansion in search of the boy. When Vlad saw the Assault Vehicle of his former college buddy appear in front of his manor, he began to worry.

"Vlad!" Jack went storming in, his wife, daughter, and his son's friends, in tow, along with a child in a hooded sweater.

"Daniel."

"Vlad!" Jack looked around, trying to find the man that had stolen his son.

"Damn it! I should've known that this would happen!" Maddie growled, remembering the day in Colorado when Vlad had been flirting with her, trying to seduce her romantically and Danny paternally.

"Bad word."

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Danny.

"Phantom says 'damn' is a bad word." Danny pouted. "The woman shouldn't say bad words."

"'The woman'?" Jazz walked over to Danny. "Danny, who's the woman?"

He pointed at Maddie, then to Jack, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, respectively giving them titles. "The woman, the man, the girl, the boy, and the lady."

"Daniel!" Everyone turned to see Vlad Masters rushing into the main foyer, gathering Danny in his arms, who showed no resistance.

"My little badger," Vlad murmured. "What have I told you about running around outside in the woods?"

"Danny doesn't like being a bird."

Vlad gaze softened from anxiety to compassion. "Tomorrow I'll take you and your brother to the amusement park. Would you like that?"

"Danny would like that very much!"

Suddenly Danny was yanked back into jumpsuit covered arms. "You piece of cheese! You won't take my baby anywhere!" Maddie held her child close. "How dare you kidnap my son-"

"_The woman isn't Danny's mommy!_" Danny struggled in his biological mother's arms, shrieking in denial. "Danny only has his brother and papa!"

Maddie staggered. "Please, Danny. I am your mother-"

"You're lying!" Danny tore himself from Maddie's arms and ran to a flabbergasted Vlad. "I only have Papa and Phantom as my family! No one else!"

Vlad looked up at the heartbroken group. They had come to see Danny Fenton, not Daniel Masters. He looked down at his adopted son.

"Daniel." Teary eyes met his warm eyes.

"Papa?"

"Go to your room and take your nap." Vlad combed his fingers through the black hair that resembled his from his youth. "I'll come to read you a story in about 15 minutes."

Danny let go of the man, turning on his heel and a childish pout on his face. He stomped past the women and men to get to the stairs before turning to his papa.

"Danny will count to fifteen!" He ran up the stairs.

Passover begins on the **15th** day of the Hebrew month of Nisan. In tennis, the number **15** represents the first point gained in a game. In Rugby Union the full back wears the number **15**, it is also the number of players on the field. The age of a **quince**añera, a Hispanic girl celebrating her fifteenth birthday. The age for obtaining a driver's (or learner's) permit in certain jurisdictions is **15**. In the UK, a minor can be sent to prison to await trial at the age of **15**. **Fifteen** is the number of days in each of the 24 cycles of the Chinese calendar. The number of guns in a gun salute to Army, Marine Corps, and Air Force Lieutenant Generals, and Navy and Coast Guard Vice Admirals is **15**. **15** is the number of letters in the words "uncopyrightable", "dermatoglyphics", "misconjugatedly", and "hydropneumatics", which are the longest words there are without repeating a letter. The atomic number of phosphorus is **15**. Group **15** of the periodic table are sometimes known as the "Pnictogens".

The millionaire turned to his guests. "Let us talk in the living room. I will explain."

* * *

Read and Review.


	6. 2 This chapter has 2222 words

Yuki: Another chapter!

Anika: We no longer have or will have Internet at home so we will update at the library.

Yuki: Sadness engulfs my soul/ The burning conformity of society/ The bloo-red ashes on the sterling silver rose/ I kiss you tenderly/ Wishing this was all a dream

Anika: WTF?

Note: A few chapters back, someone asked if Jack abused Danny. The answer is no. Danny has the rainbow bruises from Dash and ghost-hunting. The electrical cords can be from training in the Fenton Ghost Lab and fights with Technus and other ghosts.

Child neglect... Wow... I honestly think that the Fentons spoiled Jazz far too often in the show, leading to my delberate choice for them to spoil her with tutors and baby-sitting. They never really rope her in in the show, yet they constantly tey to keep Danny in their field of vision. Forget the fact that she a really smart and responsible, she just seems like she has this wide range of freedom.

Danny is pushed off of his goal to be an astronaut, being told by his father in the first episode that "If he does want to hunt ghosts..."... If he does want to hunt ghosts - Fact is, he doesn't. Jazz has the freedom to be a psychologist, yet Danny **must** be a ghost hunter... That's not fair at all.

Emotional mistreatment. Danny's parents never really listen to him in the show, unless it concerns...

Guess...

GHOSTS! (If you missed that, slap with a gummy worm.)

In the show, he ends up just giving up on trying to tell his parents the truth and keeps everything in. About Skulker, Vlad, Dan *gasp*... Come on, he protects his parents from everything, and Mommy and Daddy always bring their work home (though... their work is technically **AT** home)...

If you notice in **Memory Blank**, Danny is scared as Hell of ghosts. He gains confidence through his ghosts powers and does a lot of awesome ghost moves on accident. After a while, he stops thinking and starts caring about what he wants to do. If his parents don't care about him, he, at least, should.

Dash is also not helpful in this 'emotion' department. This was copied from www . eqi . org:

**Emotional abuse is like brain washing in that it systematically wears away at the victim's self-confidence, sense of self-worth, trust in their own perceptions, and self-concept. Whether it is done by constant berating and belittling, by intimidation, or under the guise of "guidance," "teaching", or "advice," the results are similar. Eventually, the recipient of the abuse loses all sense of self and remnants of personal value. Emotional abuse cuts to the very core of a person, creating scars that may be far deeper and more lasting that physical ones. In fact there is research to this effect. With emotional abuse, the insults, insinuations, criticism and accusations slowly eat away at the victim's self-esteem until she is incapable of judging the situation realistically. She has become so beaten down emotionally that she blames _herself_ for the abuse. Her self-esteem is so low that she clings to the abuser.**

**Emotional abuse victims can become so convinced that they are worthless that they believe that no one else could want them. They stay in abusive situations because they believe they have nowhere else to go. Their ultimate fear is being all alone.**

Sam and Tucker ultimately fill out this need of social contact. Sure, they support him, but they can be really jerky.

In **What You Want**, Danny doesn't mean to make Tucker jealous of his ghost powers. He just wants to help people be and feel safe. Tucker, don't be so personal about it.

In **Control Freaks**, he was under Freakshow's control. It's not his fault that he almost killed Sam a few times. Sam, just let him scare you.

In **Kindred Spirits**... God, Sam and Tucker just beat him up...

In **Beauty Marked**, he's just trying to get some perks. Sam, lay off.

In **The Ultimate Enemy**, he just wants a good future and for his parents to be proud of him. They already have their golden child (Jazz). He at least wants to be silver... or maybe bronze... Some fancy and valuable metal.

...

I apologize for my ranting.

* * *

Chapter 6: 2

"So… Danny ran away from the institute, which was more like a laboratory, where the Guys in White conducted experiments on him, but he got hurt and now has amnesia?" Jack said, summing up what Vlad had just told them.

"Yes."

"Why were they conducting experiments on him?"

Vlad stood up suddenly and a ring of black surrounded his waist, separating in two to go up and down respectively. His white hair, now in a ponytail, became black and had a vampire look to it. His pale skin became blue and his navy blue eyes became almost blood red. A pair of fangs was showing in his vague smile. Vlad's casual dress shirt and pants disappeared and were replaced by a white jumpsuit with black gloves and boots, complete with a white cape.

Jack's Fenton Finder was going crazy, shouting in its mechanical voice - **"Ghost located. You'd have to be some kind of moron not to notice the ghost right in front of you. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder." **

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz stared at Vlad in awe, not knowing if Vlad had gone insane or just had the urge to reveal his secret to his friends from college.

"V-Vladdie?" Jack stammered, not believing his eyes. Maddie just stared at the millionaire in shock. Their friend was… a ghost? "You're a ghost?"

"Only half, just like me." A youthful male voice came from above those meeting, bringing their attention from the event at hand to a boy with white hair, green eyes, and in a black jumpsuit.

"Phantom, I told you to stay in your room." Vlad glared at the ghost teen.

Phantom smiled, clueless. "You didn't say for how long. Besides, I want to talk to Danny's mum." The halfa floated over to Maddie. Maddie stepped back, leaving the ghost to smile at her. "You don't know me, do you?"

Maddie hesitated for only a few moments before answering. "You're Phantom, the ghost that haunts Amity Park, though you've been away for a few months…" Violet eyes widened in realization. "For as long as Danny has been missing."

Jack turned to Vlad. "Danny's half-ghost like you?"

Vlad closed his red eyes and shook his head. "No. All that I know is that the ghost of an unborn human child that was raised in the Ghost Zone took refuge in Danny's body when he was fourteen."

"Unborn baby?" Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looked at each other, seeing some puzzle pieces fit together. Danny creating his first ecto-shield, almost by instinct, but not recalling how to repeat it - "Cool! How'd I do that?". Danny from the future, being full ghost and having his Ghostly Wail, and younger Danny somehow able to perform the same power. Many things that had puzzled the Phantom team seemed to fall into place with this idea of Phantom being another entity.

"I died in my mama's tummy. Danny and I were still tiny back then." Phantom was floating cross-legged in the air, looking so innocent, as Danny had been.

"You and Danny?" Jazz stared at Phantom. "You mean that you and Danny have the same mother?"

Phantom nodded, a smile on his face. "Danny and I slept a lot." He closed his eyes and put his hands on his chest. "Mama would sing us the mockingbird song because we would have nightmares in her tummy. I was about four months old when Mama's body said that I was ready to be born. I wasn't, so I died."

Maddie stared at the ghost in front of her. He and Danny had the same face, the same face, and the same lithe, yet slightly muscular body. Her hand went to her abdomen, gently and lightly caressing the stretch-mark covered skin through the jumpsuit. She remembered…

"_AH!" Maddie, age 32, screamed as the pain tore through her. Her babies, twin boys, weren't due for another 5 months. However…_

"_Mrs. Fenton, what were you doing in your lab?" A sterile, stern looking doctor gazed down at her, concerned._

"_I was working on the e-ectoguns… when…' Maddie's hand went to her stomach… It seemed smaller._

"_My babies…"_

"_Mrs. Fenton, your body, in response to the electric shock that was caused by the ecto-powered generator in your lab, was triggered into birthing the twins. One twin somehow stayed in its normal state and we were able to save it, but the other twin died during the false birth. I'm sorry."_

"You are my other…" Maddie stared at the ghost boy. He smiled jubilantly, completely unaware of the flashback, the pain, that she just remembered.

Phantom nodded. "Mmyep…"

His eyes suddenly became glassy, a far-away look glossed over them. "Danny wants me upstairs," he said as the glassiness disappeared from his eyes.

As the ghost floated up, he stopped and turned to his mother. "Mom. What would my name have been?"

Maddie couldn't speak.

"Nicholas." Jack answered instead. "Your name would've been Nicholas."

Phantom put his finger to his bottom lip. "_Ni-co-la_," he said, saying it in French. "My name is _Nicholas_." He smiled down and floated through the ceiling.

* * *

Danny sat in his room, pouting. So Maddie was his and Phan- no, Nicholas's mother... That was problematic.

Nicholas appeared. "Yes, Danny?"

The younger twin turned to the other and held up two fingers.

There have been **2** Russian czars name Nicholas. If 1 is the essence, **2** is the existence. The number **two** incarnates all oppositions: the **two** sexes, the day and the night, the **two **great lights (the sun and the moon), the life and the death, the soul and the body, etc. It is the number of polynucleotide strands in a DNA **double** helix. **Two** is the first magic number.[5] **2** is the atomic number of helium. God ordered Noah to put **two** of every animal in his ark. There is a Chinese saying, "good things come in **pairs**". In Astrology, Taurus is the **second** sign of the Zodiac. There are always **two twins**.

Danny kissed his brother, loving how the other kissed back.

There are **two **powers, the _Alpha _and the _Omega_, the beginning and end.

"_Sotto nagareru / Shiroi / Kawaita kumo ga tooru / Haiiro no watashi wa / Tada jitto kiete iku no o / Miteta_."

Quietly flowing / White / Dried clouds pass by / The ash-coloured me / Just watched their vanishing / Intently

Danny sang the tune, (_Suna no O-shiro_- **Kanon Wakeshima**), as his shirt disappeared and he felt ghostly fingers travel down his spine, rubbing disinfectant on the wounds on his back. He groaned softly.

"Yes?"

"Papa...?"

"He really likes our mother Maddie."

"But..."

"She loves our father, Jack."

"..."

"... What are you planning?"

"Danny Papa _aishite_."

Nicholas looked at his brother, his blue eyes swirling in the light due to tears that were beginning to drip onto the sheets on their bed. He gently turned Danny's head towards him.

"_Nicholas_ Danny _daisuki_." They kissed.

Vlad came in and told them a story. He left, after giving them both a kiss on the forehead, to show their unexpected guests to their rooms.

* * *

They slept.

They woke up at two in the morning.

They touched.

They made love.

Nicholas made Danny shout every lewd word that he could think of.

Thank God for sound-proof walls.

* * *

Yuki: A suddenly naughty adventure that those two have taken, yes?

Anika: 'Aishite' is the Japanese verb/word 'to love'. 'Daisuki' is also accepted as 'I love you'.

Yuki: As another note, 'daikirai' means 'I hate you'. This chapter has **2,222 **words. Including notes, headers, and footers. Laughs.


	7. 5

25 July 2012 - 7:07 PM

Hey, there. Just typing this on Tumblr for you beautiful people. I'm finishing up my 2nd college class and I was looking around on when I saw my story. I was gasping because I thought that I was ignoring it so badly ;-;

Never fear. I have returned to finish it.

Warnings: Well, you wouldn't have stayed for so long if you had been put out by my stuff, now would you? This chapter's a long one just for you guys :D

NOTE: The numerology is now encorporating Tarot cards.

* * *

Chapter Title: 5

* * *

Danny felt Nicholas's bare chest against his back, the brothers pressed skin to skin. It was strange now to think of themselves as blood-related brothers, but this did not bother him in the slightest. The black-haired youth reached over to the night-table, pulling out one of its drawers to reach inside and pull out a deck of cards.

The Tarot soothed him. The numbers on them made him calm, as he always had a number to choose to live by on his days. He took them from the box and began to read the various cards. He could feel a vague energy from them, as though fate would pick a card for him. A card to live by, a number to show him what he had to do.

He pulled out a card, one that he had not yet used.

The Hierophant.

Number **5** of the Major Arcana, if he recalled everything he had read on the Internet correctly.

The Hierophant is very much about "doing the right thing." You may be struggling with an issue and are unsure about what is "right" for you to do. Know that the answers are within you. Remember that the "right" thing is what is right for you also.

The pentagram, or **five**-pointed star, bears religious significance in various faiths including Baha'i, Christianity, Satanism, Taoism, Thelema and Wicca. In Cantonese, "**five**" sounds like the word "not". When **five** appears in front of a lucky number, e.g. "**5**8", the result is considered unlucky. In East Asian tradition, there are **five** elements: (water, fire, earth, wood, and metal). The traditional Japanese calendar has a **five**-day weekly cycle that can be still observed in printed mixed calendars combining Western, Chinese-Buddhist, and Japanese names for each weekday.

Danny felt like this would be a good day.

* * *

Danny was downstairs, having told Nicholas that he was hungry and wanted his food now.

The bowl of Fruit Loops was staring up at him, the circles slowly getting saturated in the skim milk that he preferred. He stirred the cereal five times before taking his first scoop, five little loops in his spoon. He ate the cereal and continued this little number ritual of his.

He hummed a bit to himself.

Danny liked that he could sing any song that he had ever heard, whenever he wanted. His memory had changed itself since he and Phantom were tortured by the Guys in White.

He thought of a movie that he had seen with Sam and Tucker a long time ago, one that he had liked so much and yet they hadn't. Strange…

He pulled out the little Smart-Phone that Papa had gotten him and turned to the soundtrack of the movie, pressing on the 13th song. Music began to fill the space about him and he was could now care less of the world surrounding him.

_La lune trop blême pose un diadème sur tes cheveux roux_  
_La lune trop rousse de gloire éclabousse ton jupon plein d'trous_  
_La lune trop pâle caresse l'opale de tes yeux blasés_  
_Princesse de la rue soit la bienvenue dans mon coeur brisé_

Jazz had heard someone in the kitchen as she came down, fully dressed for the day. She hadn't expected to see Danny there, closing his eyes and swaying side to side in his seat, seated in front of a bowl of cereal. She didn't expect French lyrics to escape his lips.

_The stairways up to la butte can make the wretched sigh  
While windmill wings of the moulin shelter you and I_

_Petite mandigotte je sens ta menotte qui cherche ma main_  
_Je sens ta poitrine et ta taille fine_ _J'oublie mon chagrin_  
_Je sens sur tes lèvres une odeur de fièvre de gosse mal nourri_  
_Et sous ta caresse je sens une ivresse qui m'anéantit_

Suddenly, he went quiet. Jazz realized that Danny had spotted her and had shut his mouth. She came close to smile at him happily and began to talk about how beautifully he sang…

He smiled and Jazz realized for the first time in months how much she missed that smile.

Nicolas joined them not long after and Jazz felt some kinship with him. Like another baby brother.

* * *

When the Fenton parents, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad came downstairs, they were surprised to find Jazz eating a bowl of Froot Loops cereal and Danny holding a thread with Nicolas putting little beads of ice on it, forming them in his hand before slipping it on.

The three of them were speaking about something that seemed almost disjointed, as Nicolas was speaking in French, Danny answering in English and then turning to explain things to their sister. Jazz would nod and then answer back to them, a flowing conversation of bits and pieces sewn together.

It was as they were indeed siblings that had always been raised together.

* * *

Breakfast passed without issue until Vlad told them all that he had to go to the office. Danny stopped drinking his orange juice, 5 ounces, and stood, grabbing the older man's coat.

"Promised."

Maddie turned to Jack, a questioning gaze of violet irises staring into a navy blue. "What did Vlad promise you, sweetie?"

Danny turned to Maddie and she realised, looking at surprised blue eyes, that she did know what he had promised her son. Had she always forgotten promises like this? She certainly attempted to spend a lot of time with Danny when he was a little boy, but was it good time? Productive and full of hugs and kisses, unlike how her childhood had been? No... Rather than staying in Arkansas and working for her parents, who did try to spend time with her but worried more about their property and what they could yield from it, she became the mother that hugged her son through a hazmat suit.

No warmth at all.

He answered her. "Park."

Vlad sighed. "I was called in. There's a meeting that I must attend."

"Pa..." Danny quieted as Vlad ruffled his hair.

"Stay with your brother. You can go to the park today without me." Danny smiled.

"... It's raining. Tomorrow?"

Tucker pulled out his PDA. "I didn't see anything on my PDA Forecast App about-"

The loud roll of thunder cut off the teenager's sentence, making everyone look outside and Danny smile.

"Puddle-jumping."

* * *

It was raining. The twin boys decided to puddle-jump, getting mud on their rain boots and their coats. Sam joined them after Danny accidentally splashed her, chasing him down one of the paths that wrapped around the Masters Mansion. Nicholas waited as Tucker put his gadgets in plastic baggies and went with them, Nicholas flying him down the path to catch the black-haired teens.

Jazz, Maddie, and Jack stayed either under an umbrella or in their hooded rain-coats, walking at their own pace. Perhaps... Whatever they had thought was in Danny's best interests was all wrong, or some of it was. The cute blue-eyed boy that always smiled when he could, even when he didn't feel too well himself, was running away from them. He didn't need them at all. He had his lost twin brother with him, and even though they saw that Danny had been so stressed once Phantom appeared, once he took on that role to protect Amity Park, he carried himself straighter, took the weight of the cross on his shoulder with a sad pride, and he did not fear death...

Not anymore...

He couldn't, having seen his brother. Only a four-month old creation from Love and then taken so suddenly.

But what was Nicholas's Obsession, his Reason for existing? All Ghosts formed around one, whether it was a Task, like protecting a house, a Punishment, a Judgement, or a-

They reached the four teenagers, all sixteen, as they stopped moving and were just in the rain. They had reached an old fountain, its basin-like body collecting rain, crisp and clear. Sam was drinking some of the water and splashing Tucker with it, teasing him about his gadgets.

Nicholas and Danny were just standing in the wet, staring up at the sky and letting the lightning reflect off of their eyes, thunder bounce into their ears. Were they looking past the clouds, mapping out the stars like Jazz knew they could and liked to do? Jack was wondering if they were looking for ghosts, just in case a ghost needed to communicate with Vlad in some way?

Maddie wondered how much the rain really did what they couldn't - it was the sky crying, something, she realised, that she had never seen either boy do.

_Phantom panted, looked at Maddie Fenton. She held the gun to him, her face in a grimace._

_"I-I don't want to hurt you... and I don't want to die."_

_She scoffed softly. "You're already dead." She took a step at a time, getting closer and closer as she spoke. "You don't feel anything. Your memories are the only way that you can even begin to mimick emotions. You have no conscience. You're raw power and lust and coveting._

_"You're a monster." The mouth of the gun brushed the white hair out of his face and the Phantom knew that he could let this woman kill him. He could kill her._

_He went intangible through the floor, wounded and his eyes a bit shinier than before._

_"Coward."_

She stepped towards her sons.

_Danny was whining about how he was tired, that she didn't understand what was going on in school. She went to a small school, but she had gone to a large university curriculum with adult issues, when she had barely become an adult herself._

_It was much harder than the high school she remembered, so why was her son acting like this? She was a wonderful mother and her son should appreciate that. Why didn't he understand that-_

_"You have more than I did as a child, Danny. Your father had less than me!" She sighed. "Why can't you see that everything that we're giving you is that best that we can do? Why can't you see that-"_

_She was giving her all the chances she hadn't had back then in her youth. He would have a career as a ghost hunter - "Astronauts. There's no future in that field." - and that he would carry their family name with pride..._

_"Pride isn't what I want, Mom... I want a Reason."_

Maddie shook her head.

Could she call them her sons, she asked herself, seeing Danny raise his hands to the sky in a sort-of act of worship, rain peppering his face with moist kisses, and Nicholas blowing ice cold air above himself and his brother, letting the rain become snow and the flakes landing on their faces, making them smile as though it was Christmas.

Nobody saw Nicholas kiss Danny's cheek sweetly.

"Today was a nice day."

Danny nodded. "It is."

* * *

24 November 2012 - 11:42 AM

1) La Butte - Moulin Rouge


End file.
